


Kirby One-shots

by AyaDraws



Series: Kirby [1]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, EEEEEEEEEEE, Father-Son Relationship, How Do I Tag, One Shot Collection, Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaDraws/pseuds/AyaDraws
Summary: uhhhhhhhhhhh came from wattpad and posting random shit here i guess
Relationships: Galacta Knight/Morpho Knight, King Dedede/Meta Knight, Prince Fluff/Kirby (Kirby)
Series: Kirby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216604
Kudos: 9





	Kirby One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> ello ello ello

Meta-Knight would for sure be Kirby's cool dad figure for sure. Dedede would be the weird but funny uncle and Bandana Dee would be his brother like a friend. No-one can convince me otherwise. By the way, these will most likely be OOC due to me not knowing much of the Kirby games or show, so yeah, that happens.

——————————————————

"I'm sorry sire, but you want me to do what?" Meta Knight could not believe what he was hearing from King Dedede. Dedede sighed through his beak once more out of annoyance, "I want YOU, to let Kirby move in with you. Kirby is just a child and you seem to be able to keep him out of trouble. From now on you, Sir Meta Knight will be watching after Kirby." He stated for the third time that day towards his confused knight.

"B-but-" Meta Knight tried to backfire at the king as Bandana Dee started to try and excitedly drag Meta Knight to the tree Kirby sleeps at. "No buts, you will be taking care of Kirby until he's old enough to take care of himself." The king retorted back at Meta Knight. "ALSO! I will be checking in once a month to see how you are holding up while taking care of the pink puffball, understood?" Dedede said to Meta Knight being uncharacteristically serious about the situation. "Yes, sire." The small knight grumbled out while being dragged by Bandana Dee towards the door of the castle.

Meta Knight soon managed to get Bandana Dee to let go of his cape and exited the castle. Both the small knight and the brave little worker soon reached Kirbys tree. Bandana Dee then ran up towards the tree in an attempt to get some air and jump up to Kirby but he only tripped over his feet and fell flat onto his face. Meta Knight saw him fall over and had decided to help the small child up. During this short time-span, Kirby had noticed them and decided to go down and see what they needed. The small puffball known as Kirby then held his breath and blew himself up like a balloon and floated his way down the tree towards the knight and waddle dee.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked, confused as to why Meta Knight and Bandana Dee were at his tree together. Meta Knight internally sighed as he was not going to be happy about explaining why he came to Kirby. 'Kirby! Meta Knight has something really important to tell you!' The young waddle dee wrote out onto the dirt with his spear. 

Kirby looked towards Meta Knight excited about what the important news was about. Meta Knight now audibly sighed and said "King Dedede wants me to take care of you. So in short go grab your things we're going to my house." He grumbled out, moody from this morning's events and now having to deal with Kirby daily.

Kirby looked up to the knight with what could best be described as stars in his eyes and puffed up back into the tree to grab his warp star. As soon as he held the star firmly in his paw he jumped out of the tree and besides Meta Knight. "Poyo! Let's go!" The bubblegum-looking warrior said excitedly to the knight. Meta Knight could not help but let his eyes go a tinted blue of happiness for the pink ball of joy. "Alright, I'll see you back at the castle then Bandana Dee?" He asked the warrior waddle dee. Bandana Dee nodded and ran towards the direction of King Dedede's castle.

As soon as Bandana Dee was out of sight Meta Knight turned around and set Kirby on top of his head and started to walk towards his home. "...Poyo, why am I living with you now? Poyo." Kirby asked Meta Knight while riding atop his head. "Because," the round knight started, "Dedede believes it would be best for both of us. Also, he wouldn't leave me alone until I complied with his request."

Kirby stared off into the distance for a moment and said, "Poyo, that sounds like him." And then giggled with Meta Knight joining along as well. Around 15 minutes later being filled with stupid jokes the puffball duo had made it to the outside of Meta Knights home. Meta Knight set Kirby down onto his feet on the ground so they could both get into the house.

He opened the door and let Kirby go in first and soon followed. He then turned around and closed the door. He went towards Kirby and asked which room he would want to stay in until he got one set up for the young warrior. He wasn't surprised when Kirby said he wanted to be with him during the time the small warriors room was getting made.

————————————————

Couldn't figure out how to end this so I'm just making it a two-part, possibly three, I'm not sure. I'm kinda just going with the flow on this. Anyways hoped you liked this.

844 words

**Author's Note:**

> bwye bwye


End file.
